


Rumors, Rukia's Mistake.

by Snowcouger



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, crack!fic, eventual shonen-ai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowcouger/pseuds/Snowcouger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Ichi? Kun? For real? Pet names? Oh hell no! No cute pet names! Tell him right now Ichigo! No pet names! No cute little titles and girly crap like that!' he screamed in his head. Of course, what came out was completely different. It was more like, "Shut up baka and get over here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Oi, Ichigo!"

"Great..." growled the teen as he rabbit-eared the page in his history book he'd been nursing for nearly an hour already. "What Renji?"

"Gotta a favor ta ask of ya," said the red head that was perched on Ichigo's windowsill.

"Yeah," grunted Ichigo, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Can I crash here tanight?"

Ichigo sighed. Why Renji couldn't just crash at Urahara's like he always did was beyond the orange-haired strawberry. "Go back to Urahara's. I got a history test in the morning and I can't sleep over your snoring."

"But I don' wanna go back there," he whined. "Those damn kids keep tryin' ta make me do stuff with 'em and it's gettin' really annoyin'. And they won't even let me train when I want either!"

"Not all of us like to fight crazy versions of our zanpaktou's at three in the morning, Renji."

"Not my fault tha trainin' room is only ever really open an' quiet a' three in tha mornin'. An' anyway, my damn gigai always needs some kinda work done on it."

"Make him give you a new one."

Renji slid down onto Ichigo's bed and walked over to the teen. "You feelin' alright? Usually by now you're yellin' and reachin' for Zangetsu."

"I told ya already. I got a test in the morning and don't have the time or energy to deal with ya right now."

"I'm not buyin' it," he said flatly. He peered intently at Ichigo's face. He even reached up to feel for a fever.

Ichigo ducked away and slapped at Renji's hand, "Stop it!"

Renji frowned, "Now I know somethin's wrong. Last time I did tha' you nearly tore my arm off." He sat down on the floor next to Ichigo's chair, "Come on, tell me wha's wrong."

"Since when do you actually care so much about me?"

"I don', but I can't just leave you alone if somethin' wrong. Wouldn't be right, and I'm not tha' much of an ass."

Ichigo sighed and returned to his book. He continued to stare at the same sentence he'd been trying to finish for more hours than he'd like to admit, but still couldn't string the words together.

"Either you have tha world's shortest attention span, or your juss fake readin' tha' book."

"What the hell you talking about?"

"You're eye's aren't even makin' it ta the end of tha' line. Even I can see tha'." He stood up, swiped the book from Ichigo's hands, re-folded the edge of the page and tossed it over his shoulder and onto the bed. "Come on Ichigo, tell me wha's buggin' you."

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"Bullshit," swore Renji, with a hell of alot more conviction that Ichigo thought he had. "I've seen that look on your face before. That's the exact same look you had when that traitor Aizen took off with Ichimaru and Tousen." He slid onto the desk and leaned forward. "Tell me."

"How about you get the hell off my desk and outta my room?"

"How 'bout I don't and you tell me what's bugging you?"

"And as much as I'd just love to start an infinite verbal loop with an idiot like you, I won't. Now get out before I throw you out."

"Ichigo," he growled warningly.

"Renji," returned the boy with equal determination.

And at that moment, the lovably squishy Kon decided to throw Ichigo's door open and run squealing inside. He darted under the bed screeching something about Yuzu and a pink frilly dress.

The moment broken, Ichigo and Renji turned from starting at Ichigo's bed and back to each other.

"Tha' happen often?"

"Only when Uryu and Yuzu go shopping together," he replied, looking slightly embarrassed. "Now...where were we... Oh yeah, I was about to tear your head off and feed it to the nearest hallow..."

"For the love a..." sighed Renji. "Is it so hard for ya ta just tell me what's wrong with ya?"

"Yes."

"Geeze...that's that last time I take Rukia's advice and try to be nice to ya..." he grumbled as he slid off the desk and walked back over to the window. "Sorry I bugged ya..." he said as he lept out.

Ichigo sat there dumbfounded. "Did he just apologize to me?" he asked no one in particular.

"Moron," came a muffled answer.

"What was that!" he snapped back.

Kon stuck his head out from under the covers that gave him refuge. "You really are an idiot. The guy was worried about you and you bit his head off. How's that for a friend?"

"Shut up you damn plushie." He sighed and flicked his table lamp off. He sat down on the edge of his bed, slumped form framed by the moonlight that entered from his open window.

"Why were you so mean to him, anyway?" asked the mod-soul, deciding that he felt like pushing his luck tonight.

"I don't know..." sighed the teen. "For some reason seeing his face just made me snap."

"Oh please Ichigo. If you had snapped, you'd both be out there bankai'ed and fighting to the death." Kon wiggled out from under the covers and sat down next to his friend. "So what is wrong with you tonight?"

Ichigo grabbed him by the head and chucked him against the wall.

"What the hell was that for!" demanded the hurt and angry mod-soul.

"I am sooooooooo beyond sick of people asking me that this week." was all the answer he got before Ichigo grabbed his substitute-shinigami badge and changed into his spirit form. Standing on the windowsill he said, "Watch my body Kon. I need some air." He jumped out and by the time Kon was able to look out, he was long gone.

"Stupid strawberry..." grumbled Renji as he paced the small park a few miles from Ichigo's house. He'd been to this park a few time before when he was having trouble sleeping, or needed some time away from the insane shopkeeper/landlord he'd been forced to live with the last few months. Or when he was sick of Rukia's blathering about Chappy the rabbit. Or Orihime's insane cooking lessons. Or the way to intense glares from the Quincy-boy...what was his name again...Uryu or something like that? He sighed and plopped down on top of the shell of a hallow turtle.

"Renji."

The red-head looked up and over to were he'd heard his name. He barely even blinked when he saw Ichigo standing a few feet away. He was mildly surprised that he hadn't sensed the boy. Usually Ichigo's spirit pressure was noticeable for miles around, but he must have been working on controlling it to be able to lower it to that low a level. He blinked at him a few times before adjusting his shoulders in to a more comfortable position.

"Come on Renji."

More silence.

"Geeze, i didn't know you could go this long without talking. Your lung's must be bursting from hold your breath so long."

Still nothing.

"Okay... I prolly deserve this," granted Ichigo as he walked the last few feet that separated them. "Listen, I know I was being a totally ass earlier...but I'm sorry." He paused for a second, waiting for a response. When none was had he continued, "I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you or anything. I took it out on you and I shouldn't have. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just feeling really bummed and stressed and like I'm gunna crack and go berserk on someone half the time and I don't know why and it's driving me insane and you just ending up being the unlucky one that got the wrath and I'm really sorry and please say something because I'm gunna hit you so hard if I'm just wasting my breath talking to a brick wall," he finished breathlessly.

Renji turned to face him again, "Feel better now?"

Ichigo blinked, "Yeah, kinda."

"Good."

Uncomfortable silence.

Ichigo waited, just in case Renji had more to say.

Nothing.

"That's it?"

Renji nodded.

"Wow, I must a really pissed you off."

Renji muttered something about 'biting the hand that tried to help'.

Ichigo nearly retorted with, "It's biting the hand that feeds you," but he was sensitive enough to know this wasn't the time or place for snappy come-back. Instead he went for the 'try and save the friendship' approach and said, "Come on, I'll buy you a drink or something."

Renji blinked, confused. "'Scuse me?"

"Ya know, as a 'I'm sorry' kinda thing. And anyway, it's getting kinda cold out here."

Renji snorted and slid off the turtle. "Fine...I could use a good stiff drink right now."

So half and hour later, they were both back in their bodies... err gigai in Renji's case... and were sitting at the bar at Ichigo's favorite tavern.

"Thank god's it's a Wednesday..." mumbled Ichigo as he surveyed the establishment. "Nice and quiet tonight."

"Yeah...I doubt I'd be able to handle a loud bar with a few drink in me."

"Few? Dude, you normally have nine and call it a light evening."

"This comming from the lightweight that can't handle three without getting loopy and doing stupid stuff."

"Oi. Didn't I already apologize for being an ass earlier? I know I was mean, but I can't have dented your ego that much."

"Baka."

"Don't call me an idiot you teme!"

"Nevermind," growled Renji. "Prolly not a good idea to start smashing stools and junk before we've even had anything ta drink."

"Dark much?"

Heavy sigh.

"Ya don't get it, do ya?"

Ichigo was caught off-guard by the question. "Get what?"

Renji frowned and accepted his brink from the bar-tender. "Nevermind."

"No never mind. What don't I get?"

"It's nothing."

"It's more than nothing if your acting all emo and angry. That's supposed to be Uryu and Uruu's jobs."

"You wouldn't understand anyway. You're too young."

Ichigo snorted, "Don't start with that again. Just because I'm not a couple a hundred years old doesn't make me a clueless little kid."

"This comming from the man that's prolly never had his heart broken before..." sighed Renji over the lip of his glass before he down his shot.

"Heart broken...?"

"Yeah, I said it. I'm going emo because someone broke my heart today."

"So you and Rukia...?"

"Gods no!" he yelled, exasperated. "Rukia's practically my sister! I know people see it differently, and maybe I did like her like tha' once, but tha' was years ago. I just let 'em all think that because it's easier than admitting it."

Ichigo stared, amazed and throughly confused. "So if not Rukia..." he said slowly, "...then who?"

"Clueless baka," he sighed so quietly that Ichigo couldn't make out what he'd said.

"So i guess since I wouldn't tell you earlier what was bugging me, you aren't going to tell me what total teme broke your heart?"

"Since when do you care so much?" he asked, impersonating Ichigo's earlier condescending tone.

"Well, last time I checked, we were friends." He paused and thought. "But I could be wrong and we could go back to being enemies."

"Still friends..." chuckled Renji. "I honestly don't wanna get speared by Zangetsu anytime soon. Got a good enough taste of tha' blade last time we fought."

They shared a good natured laugh and the atmosphere lightened considerably.

The silence that followed was comfortable, for the most part. Renji didn't feel like keeping up a conversation, so he just nursed his way through several shots and a few beers. Ichigo was pondering Renji's earlier statement and running through his list of people that Renji knew and was systematically crossing off possible causes of his friend's heartache.

Went he reached the bottom of his mental list and had crossed off everyone he spoke. "So is there any chance of telling me so I can go hit 'em or something?"

"Nope, cause I get to do that this weekend at Urahara's."

Ichigo tried to remember what could be happening that weekend that would warrant a visit from more shinigami. Coming up blank he asked the obvious question, "What's happening this weekend?"

Renji turned and stared at him like he was stupid, "Weekend training sessions, remember?"

"Yeah, but that's just you, me, and Mr. Hat-and-clogs."

"Duh. Who else would be there?"

Wait what? Does he actually like that crazy old man?

"You and Urahara, eh?"

"Holy shit Ichigo, are you that stupid!"

Ichigo actually stared at him, not comprehending, for almost a minute. Then his jaw dropped hit the floor. And stayed there.

Renji covered his blush with his latest drink.

"Me?" was all the Ichigo was able to get out before his voice cracked.

Renji nodded.

Ichigo just stared.

"Me?"

Another nod.

"For real."

"For real."

Three thought's passed through Ichigo's head at that moment. 1) Holy shit Renji's really gay! 2) OMG He fell in love with ME! 3) Holy shit what now?

Several uncomfortable moments passed.

"Say somethin' Ichi."

"My brain's imploded right now, try again later," giggled Ichigo as his overloaded brain recalled the funny shirt he'd seen in the mall a few days prior.

Renji stared at him, completely confused for the barest of moments before busting out laughing.

Ichigo waited untill Renji was done dieing of laughter before he apologized for the umpteenth time that night, "Sorry. Don't know where that came from."

"S'okay. I needed tha' laugh." He smiled and wiped a tear from his eye. "We still okay, Ichigo? Ya know, now that you know my deepest, darkest secret?"

Ichigo smiled, "Still good Renji."

"Ya're not freaked out er anything?"

"Naw... not really. Hell, i wouldn't have some of my friends if I was. You've seen how Keigo gets."

Renji chuckled, "Smart kid, that one is. Had me figured out from minute one."

"So that's why he was smirking like an idiot that time you showed up at school!"

"Yup." He smiled for a few more moments before deciding to ask, "So were do we go from here? I swear, if you ask me too, I'll never mention this again and no one will ever have to know."

"I dunno..." replied Ichigo quietly. "Like I said, it doesn't really bother me... but I really don't think that anything could ever come of this, ya know?"

Renji sighed, "Had ta try at least..." He shoved he half finished beer away, "I'm done for the night. Last thing I need is to get tanked and do something really stupid."

"Ditto..." said the tired strawberry as he pulled some cash outta his wallet and paid for the drinks. "It's getting late, and I really have to get at least some sleep tonight."

They exited the bar and stood on the street corner.

"See ya, Renji," waved Ichigo as he turned down the street that led home.

"Yeah, later Ichigo," replied the older man as he left in the opposite direction, toward Urahara's shop.

Ichigo barely made it to school on time the next morning. He knew that going out drinking so last the night before was a bad idea, but it was worth the lecture on punctuality he got from his professor. Hell, getting Renji to admit something that big was well worth the price the next day. And anyway, he really hadn't had enough time to process all the information. He spent most of the day staring at the clock, willing to move faster. What he really needed was to go to a quiet place and think. Not that going home offered that kinda environment. Nooooooooo, not with a clinically insane father, an equally insane but much quieter sister, and a much less insane but mother-henish youngest sister. Nope, peace was not to found at the loony-bin he called home. And Urahara's basement training ground was off-limits for obvious reasons. So the next best place? That's right, the same park that the night before he'd found Renji sulking in. So after a mad dash home to drop his stuff, yanking Kon outta his plushie body, and changing into spirit form to get some damn peace without people staring at him funnily, he made his leisurely way to the park. Only to run right smack dab into who else but the man he had gone to the park to ponder, Renji Abarai !

"Oh, hey Renji," he greeted.

"Hey Ichigo," he replied as he scratched at the back of his neck. "What're you doin' here?"

"Same as you prolly, needed a quiet place to think. I notice you ditched the gigai"

"You're not in your body either."

"Yeah, but I got Kon to watch mine, so it's easier."

"Urahara's doing a tune-up on mine. So I had a couple of hours to wonder around."

They stood in uncomfortable silence for awhile. Despite Ichigo's declaration that everything was still okay between them, thing's definately were not.

And it was Renji who once again made the first move.

"So Ichigo...Are you sure were still cool?"

"I said we were, didn't I?"

"Yeah...but..." He paused to try and figure out how to say what he was thinking and have it make any sort of sense. "I dunno...things are different...after what I said last night it'd be weirder if they weren't...but I dunno..."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

And that my friends, was the last thing Renji expected.

"'Scuse me?"

"Don't play dumb Renji. Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Ummm...Well... We were just really getting ta be friends...and I didn' wanna screw it up... and I though' you'd think I was weird..."

"And you prolly thought I'd hit you or something?"

"Tha' too," he conceded.

Ichigo sighed, "Ya know, you could've saved yourself alot of heartache if you'd just told me sooner."

"Yeah... but I was waiting for a better time ta tell ya."

"Riiiiiiight." He pushed himself up and sat down on the neck of the same turtle Renji was laying on the night before. "You tell Rukia any of this yet?"

"I ain't tell that yaoi fan girl nothin' more than she already thinks she knows. Thank Kami she's to dense to have figured out yet who was making me act so weird."

"Her and Orihime are the biggest fan girls I've ever met," chuckled Ichigo. "I caught them at school once with a copy of some reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally disturbing manga that they'd swiped from Keigo the day before."

Renji shuddered. "Was it tha' one with tha gold lettered title?"

"With the two guys...?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh yeah... Wanted to puke when I saw it. But I settled for ripping it to shreds and burning the remains."

"Good idea... Tha' thing was juss too wrong..."

"Keigo showed it to you?"

"Yeah. He handed it ta me and said I'd prolly enjoy it."

"Remind me to smack him tomorrow..." Ichigo muttered. He blinked and seemed to snap back to reality, "Is it just me, or do we keep avoiding the real reason we're both out here?"

"It's just you," replied Renji laughing.

"I'm serious man."

"I know," he said when he stopped laughing. "I juss like ta tease ya."

"I'll bet you do."

"So... as I've asked a least three times already... wha' now? Are we still cool? Or have I done tha' thin' I was afraid of an' ruined our friendship forever?"

"Well, as weird as this sounds...and I really cannot believe that I'm gunna admit this... but I kinda...sorta...almost...like you as more than a friend...i think..."

And this is just another example of thing's Ichigo's said that Renji was not expecting.

"Seriously? I mean, seriously? Not like 'I'm goin' through tha' experimentation phase.' You think there coul' actually be more there?"

"Renji, if I thought it was an 'I'm gunna experiment with my best friend' kinda thing, i never would said anything. I moved past that kinda stuff before I ever met you."

"But you said you weren't sure."

"I said I wasn't sure about the liking you as more than a friend part, not the 'I'm gunna do stupid stuff with my best friend' part."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

And we're back to awkwardness.

This time Ichigo felt like being first to break the thickly coiled tension.

"Honestly, I'm like 95 sure that I like you as more than a friend..."

"You sure as hell don't sound convinced."

"Never done anything like this before," he countered lamely.

"Ya ever even had a girlfriend er anything?"

"Not really..."

"Ya serious? You've never dated before?"

"No... Never really had the time... or felt the need too... or wanted too..."

"So am I like your first' crush er something?"

"I guess..." muttered the uncomfortable strawberry.

"Wow Ichi-kun. I'm honored."

'Ichi? Kun? For real? Pet names? Oh hell no! No cute pet names! Tell him right now Ichigo! No pet names! No cute little titles and girly crap like that!' he screamed in his head. Of course, what came out was completely different. It was more like, "Shut up baka and get over here," as he grabbed the startled red-head and pulled him close.

That's how they shared their first kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't take long for gossip to spread. Not with a grape-vine that had Orihime and Rukia in it.

It doesn't take long for gossip to spread. Not with a grape-vine that had Orihime and Rukia in it. See, the boys were so occupied in their little world that they didn't even notice the gleeful laughter from the other side of the park. Rukia had been walking past, completely unaware of what was transpiring. She just happened to glance around at a perfect moment and noticed the boys standing in the park talking. She'd just decided to go over and say hi when Ichigo grabbed Renji's shirt and pulled him forward. And Rukia had a first class ticket to yaoi paradise. She stood there staring, thankful that she'd just passed a tree and was able to dart back behind it before they noticed her. She stood there, jaw on the floor and nose bleeding, for several minutes before the boy's broke apart. She noticed the throughly smashed look and goofy smile plastered on Renji's face (which looked oddly enough like an expression seen most often on Naruto after a round of 'heavy-petting' with Kiba). Ichigo however, was blushing wildly and looked if anything, terrified. Renji, finally recovered from the total brain melt-down, threw an arm around the orange-haired boy's waist and led him toward the entrance/exit of the park. Which just happened to be almost exactly were Rukia was. She darted as quickly and as quietly away as she could, fighting the urge to run up to them and start making funny yet inappropriate suggestions.

To say the boys were confused the next day was the understatement of the century. All day, everyone kept comming up to them and congratulating them. Or commenting on what a cute couple they made. Keigo even ran up to Ichigo in school and demanded to know why Renji was taken all of a sudden. (Apparently he hadn't paid enough attention to the memo Rukia had been circulating) Ichigo just glared him down and told him not to ask stupid question and how the hell was he supposed to know who Renji was dating? It's not like he was keeping track or anything.

His day had been so weird that he was relieved to go home to his insane father, who upon entering the front door, attempted to kick him in the head, but was thrown by one ankle out the half-closed door. Ichigo grabbed a soda and bag of chips from the kitchen and retreated to his relatively quiet room. And I say relatively quiet because the sounds of Kon snickering and Rukia laughing. Which was confusing. What was Rukia doing there anyway?

"Rukia?" he asked as he entered his room. "What are you doing here? And what's so funny?"

"Oh Ichigo! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Pleasant my ass. This is my room," he said, single eyebrow raised and a confused look on his face. "What are you doing here? I haven't heard a peep outta a hallow all week."

"Can't I just come and visit my favorite human once in a while?"

"I guess...? But that's not why your here, is it?"

"Well, not really," she said, smiling sweetly. Which Ichigo knew meant something was up. "It's actually a funny story..."

"Here we go..." he sighed and slumped into his chair.

"I was talking to Orihime and Keigo earlier today..."

"Oi! Stop right there. I reeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaally don't wanna know now."

"But it's funny!" she protested.

"I don't care. Anything that's got Keigo in it is gunna be bad..." he sighed, shaking his head.

"But it has to do with you and Renji!"

Ichigo froze.

Dead.

As in 'not even blinking or really breathing' kinda frozen.

"Wh-wha-what?" he stuttered.

"Yeah... i heard this neat little rumor about the two of you. Something about you two were in the park..." was all she got out before Ichigo blushed beet red and darted from the room. "Okay... That was interesting..." she blinked, amazed at Ichigo's speed.

"RENJI!" called the boy as he shoved open the door to Urahara's shop nearly ten minutes later. He coulda been there faster, but he'd run the wrong way to grab for his badge, and Kon was too far away to get outta that cat plushie he calls a body. To bad for Ichigo, Tessai was the only on in the room.

"Ahhh, Ichigo! What can we do for you?"

"Where's Renji!" he demanded.

"I believe Abarai-san is down stairs in the training room."

"Thanks Tessai!" called the boy over his shoulder as he sprinted through the familiar shop/home of his teacher. The trap door to the room was open and he didn't even bother with the ladder, opting to just jump it and hope he didn't break his legs. He landed hard, and his ankles were screaming in protest of the harsh treatment, but he ignored them. He waited just long enough for the dust to settle before darting across the giant room to were he knew Renji liked to train. "RENJI!" he called as soon as he saw the tell-tale red hair of the older man. "Stop training and get over here!" he yelled as he collapsed against a rocky outcropping from a mix of exhaustion and pain.

"Ichigo!" called out the other when he saw the state of his friend. "Wha's wrong! Wha's happened ta ya?"

"It's Rukia! Someone told her about yesterday! She gunna tell everyone!"

"Damn it! Tha's the last thing we need righ' now!" He tossed Zabimaru on top of the nearest flat rock and sat down next to Ichigo. "Wha' are we gunna do? Rukia's enough of a blabber-mouth that half the city knows by now. And how the hell did anyone find out?"

"It had to have been a shinigami," sighed Ichigo, rubbing his rapidly swelling ankles. "We were both in spirit form."

"Coulda been tha' Quincy..."

"Doubtful. Uryu isn't the kind to start rumors like that. He'd just repress the image and go on with his life. And I know it wasn't Orihime, because she would have told us something by now."

"There aren't any other Shinigami here but the three of us and Urahara. Maybe another human with spiritual powers?"

"No... there aren't any that know me or my friends..."

"There's that friend of Orihime...wha' was her name...the tom-boy with the nasty right hook..."

"Tatsuki?"

"Tha's it!"

"Couldn't a been her. She woulda stormed over and hit us or something like that. Or at least woulda made her presence known."

"I guess..." Renji thought hard. "Who coulda been there...?"

"Has Urahara...?"

"I told ya yesterday, he was working on my gigai at the time, so he's out. Wha' 'bout Kon?"

"Was in my body, so we woulda seen him. Or at least felt him."

"Then it had ta been..."

"Rukia..."

"Damn it Rukia!"

So after apologizing to Urahara for tearing his front door off it's tracks (which Ichigo hadn't even noticed doing) they made a mad dash back to Ichigo's house. Stopping Isshin before he even had a chance, Ichigo threw him out a closed window and into the bushes lining the other side of the street. They ran up the stairs two at a time and up to Ichigo's room. The sounds of Kon and Rukia still laughing were clearly audible from behind the closed door. Fuming, Ichigo punched open the door, nearly splintering it, and stormed inside. "RUKIA!"

"Ichigo! Renji! How good of you to join us!"

"WHAT DID YOU TELL THEM!" he demanded.

"What ever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! What did you tell them about me and Renji!"

"I still don't understand what you mean," she replied, fainting confusion.

"You were the one in the park, weren't you!"

"Ohhhhhhhh... that," she smiled sweetly. "I don't see what the big deal is. So you two were kissing in the park, that's nothing to be ashamed of."

"How could you Rukia!" demanded Ichigo, face nearly as red as Renji's hair.

"What? I was just walking along, minding my own business when I saw you two talking. I turned to go say 'hi' and then you two started kissing and I couldn't help but watch! Cute blush by the way Ichigo," she added as an after thought.

"Why'd ya go an' tell everyone!"

"I only told Orihime! I didn't see Keigo untill after I'd already said it."

"Bull! Keigo couldn't have been there or else he wouldn't a been asking Ichigo who I was dating! Tell us the truth Rukia!"

"I'm serious! I only told Orihime! I swear!"

"Damn!" swore Ichigo. "You know she can't keep her mouth shut about stuff like this!"

"I told her not to tell anyone!"

"You shouldn' a told anyone!"

"What's the big deal! It's not like there's anything wrong with you two liking each other!"

"I know there's not! But we didn't need the whole damn town knowing about it!"

"Tha's right!"

"Oh grow up already! It's not like anyone's surprised!"

Dead silence.

"Ehh come again?"

"Oh don't tell me you never noticed it before."

"Noticed... wha'...exactly?"

"With the way you two fight and train, it's a wonder that rumors weren't flying sooner!"

"What the hell are you talking about woman?"

"Yeah. I fight 'n argue tha same way with Ichi as I do with anyone else!"

"Renji, since when do you argue with everyone by shoving your face half an inch away from there's? And since when do either of you battle so close to the other that you can't help but make maximum contact with every move? Face it! You two have been dancing around each other since the second you met!"

Ichigo and Renji looked at each other.

"She has a point."

"I guess...?"

"See, I told you so."

"Tha' still don't excuse ya from tellin' everyone!"

"ICHIGO!" yelled Isshin from down the stairs.

"Damn it!" swore Ichigo as he went to slam his door shut.

"What is this my son! Why didn't you tell me you were having company over!"

"I was too busy throwing you out a window old man!" he yelled back and slammed the door shut. "God he has the worst timing!"

Course, having a door slammed in his face wasn't about to stop Isshin Kurosaki from melding. He threw the door open again with a yell of, "That's no way to treat your father! And in the presence of guests no less! Haven't I taught you anything!"

"Shut up and leave us alone!" he countered as he aimed a vicious kick at his insane father.

Isshin dodged and jump kicked his son. Which was blocked by Renji oddly enough. He'd seen how far these fights could devolve and didn't have the time or patience at the moment to wait for it to resolve itself. So he grabbed Isshin by the collar and threw him down the stairs, sealed the door with a keido, and turned back to the argument at hand.

"Thank's Renji," panted Ichigo, rubbing his sore ribs.

"No problem. Now, where were we?"

Confused blinking. Deadpan + sweatdrop. (Insert that blinking outline thing they do in the anime)

"Where'd she go?"

"Crap."

"She's at Urahara's. I know she is!"

"Ichigo, she's not stupid enough ta go there righ' now. She'd be hiddin' out at one a ya friend's houses."

"She'd go straight to Urahara's and jump the next portal back to Soul Society!"

"Come on Ichi, she can't be that scared."

"Wanna bet?" he growled as they reached Urahara's shop.

"Hello Ichigo, Renji!" called Yuroichi, waving a paw and sitting on the front porch of the shop.

"Where's Rukia, Yuroichi!"

"You just missed her," she smiled and pointed behind her with the same paw.

"Wait a sec Ichigo," said Renji, grabbing his arm before he could tear through the shop. "What did she tell you?"

"What make you think I know anything?"

"Tha' smile on your face."

Yuroichi grin widened. "Everything."

"Great," groaned Ichigo. "Can I kill her now?"

"Don't kill her," warned Renji as he let go of the boy's arm.

"She's pleading with Kisuke to open the portal right now."

"Thanks," the boys said as they dashed through the open door.

"Kisuke Urahara! Were the hell is she!" demanded Ichigo when he saw the green-and-white stripped hat of the ex-taicho.

"Ichigo! The man of the hour! And Renji Abarai! We were just talking about the both of you!"

"Where is she damn it!"

"About half-way to soul society by now," stated the man.

Ichigo looked like he was going to kill him.

"I'm gunna kill you both!" he roared as Renji grabbed him to keep the enraged boy from pouncing on the shop keeper.

"Ichigo, calm down!" He wrestled the boy to the ground and sat on him. "Attacking Urahara isn't gunna help!"

"I don't care! Let me go already!"

Kisuke walked over to were Renji was holding the struggling teen. "Come on Ichigo, is this anyway to act? And besides, you can't go after her right now anyway. You know the portal can only be kept open for four minutes at a time."

"Then I'll make Renji open another one!"

"Ichigo! Listen ta yourself! You actin' as insane as ya father is!"

"Don't you compare me to Goat-face!"

"Then calm yourself down!"

"I don't wanna calm down! I wanna find Rukia and kill her!"

One of Kisuke's eyebrow's raised questioningly. "How long has he been like this Abarai-san?"

"Only a few hours. Why?"

"Hmmmm... I'm not entirely sure." He knelt down next to Ichigo. He studied him intently for a moment. "I wonder..." He stood and took a step back. "Abarai-san, let him up for a moment."

Renji blinked, "Urahara?"

"You heard me. Let him up."

"Ya sure tha's a good idea with him like this?"

"Trust me," said the man.

"Alright..." Renji pushed himself up and moved off the boy.

Ichigo shot to his feet. He stood there, glaring daggers at Kisuke, before making a mad dash for the gate. Kisuke, having anticipated this move, Shunpo-ed in front of him and slammed the end of his cane into Ichigo's chest. Ichigo's soul was shoved from his body, which fell with a dull thud onto the rocky floor.

"What the hell'd you do that for!"

"Stop talking and tell me how you feel right now."

Ichigo blinked. "Ummm... better actually..."

"Your anger is gone?"

He blinked some more, "Yeah, it's all gone."

"I thought as much..."

"Wha's wrong with him?" asked Renji, completely confused.

"I'm not 100 sure at the moment."

"Guess."

"It might be something biological, or it could be something else entirely."

"Can't you tell?"

"Not without doing some tests. Go back to your house and brink Kon."

"Kon? Why?"

"There is a possibility that he could be the cause. Or he could have nothing to do with it. I will not be sure untill I have finished testing. In the mean-time, you'll have to remain in soul form. I'll just go tell Isshin that you won't be returning home tonight."

"Wait, what?" said Ichigo, confused. "How the hell do you know my father's name? And why can't Renji call him?"

"I don't know your father, idiot."

"So? You will soon enough. Might as well get used to him."

Renji's thoughts on that statement :Yuss! He wants me to meet the family!

"And anyway, i still wanna know how you know my dad," he said to Kisuke.

"Another time, Ichigo."

"Oi! Tell me!"

"Just bring me Kon already," he called back, already halfway to his lab/workshop.

"Okay... that was weird..."

"I'm kinda curious how he knows ya dad too."

"Yuroichi! Where are ya? Gotta ask ya something!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Geeze Ichigo, do ya have some weird unresolved anger issues or wha'?"

"Where'd he get too now..." growled Ichigo as he rooted through the mess that was his room. "I do not remember trashing this place before we left. Do you?"

"No," came the muffled reply. Renji had dived into the tangled dessaster that was Ichigo's closet, thinking that Kon might've hidden in there.

"Ugh! I'm gunna kill that damn plushie when I find him!"

"Geeze Ichigo, do ya have some weird unresolved anger issues or wha'?"

"Prolly..." he sighed and slumped onto his bed. "Kon's not here."

"Figured tha' out myself."

"Wonder if Yuzu's seen him."

"Too bad ya can' ask her."

"Maybe Orihime knows where he is... He's always liked her."

"Wanna go check?"

"Might as well. Not gunna be able to get anymore done here. Not unless Goat-face is willing to help."

"Tha' even a possibility?"

"Naw, prolly not. More likely he'd just freak out and run around yelling at me for dieing and comming back to haunt him or some stupid thing like that."

"Ya don' think tha' Urahara would tell him everythin, do ya?"

Deadpan. "Awwww crap," he groaned as he dashed toward his door.

"This outta be interestin'," sighed Renji as he darted after the teen.

Good thing for Ichigo, they ran into Karin first.

Err... maybe not the best thing anyway...

"Ichigo?"

"Don't ask Karin. Have you seen dad?"

"Why are you...?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry! I'll explain later. Where is dad!"

"He's in the clinic...?" she blinked confused.

"Thank's!" he called back, running toward the clinic.

"Okay..."

"Ummm..."

"Abarai-san?" she stared. "Okay...why are you here? And why the hell are both of you spirits?"

"Explain later. Which way'd your brother go?"

She pointed toward the clinic.

"Thank's!"

"That was weird," she said, still completely confused.

"Oi! Goat-face! Gotta talk to ya!"

"What have I told you about calling me that while I'm working?" called his father, not turning around from the paperwork he was doing.

"At least I got your attention with it!" he countered. "Did you get a call from a guy named Urahara yet?"

"Urahara? Kisuke Urahara? Why would he be calling this time of day?"

Sweat drop. "OMG I'm sooooooooooooo going to have to make you tell me how you know him!" he thought. "Nevermind... doesn't matter anymore." He turned to go. "Um... I'm prolly gunna be really late getting home tonight... so tell Yuzu not to bother with dinner for me."

"Right, anything else?"

'There is no way he hasn't noticed yet...'

"Not really?"

"Then go. I'm too busy to entertain you and your friend right now!"

"Okay..." He was at the door before he remembered, "Have you seen that orange plushie lion thing of Yuzu's today?"

"No. Why?"

"His arm was torn. I was gunna get a guy at school to fix it for her," he lied as convincingly as he could on such short notice

"Sorry, haven't seen it."

"Oh. Right. Gunna go now." He grabbed Renji, would just stepped through the door, and dragged him out with him.

"He didn't even say anythin'?" said Renji as they walked toward the school. It was a Tuesday, and school still technically in session, so it was best to wait for Orihime there.

"No. Nothing. Kinda weird actually. Usually he'd jump up and start acting insane when something like this happens."

"Weird... Ya thin' he knows?"

"If he knows Urahara? Possibly."

"Tha's creepy."

"Right? If he and Urahara are friends, there's no telling what he's told him about me."

"Migh' make it easier though. Ya know... tha whole Shinigami thin'. It would explain why he never got after ya for dissapearing all the time."

"I guess... But I really don't like the idea of Urahara telling him everything..."

"True..."

They settled down under the tree were Orihime and the other girls liked to hangout.

"So... wha' are ya gunna do if Orihime doesn' know were Kon is?"

"Go back to Urahara and tell him to shove it. Not my fault if I can't find the coward as long as I'm stuck in spirit form."

"I could always go grab my gigai an' look."

"Oh yeah, that'd be soooooooooooooooooooooo normal looking." He mimicked Renji's usually distant and bored expression "Have you seen an orange lion plushie anywhere? He's about this big..." Ichigo spaced his hands at about Kon's height, "... and love's to get hugs from all the girls. And he had the most annoying little voice you've ever heard!" He sighed, "That'd work reeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal well."

"Hey! I'm not tha' stupid, baka!" He swiped at Ichigo's head.

"Renji, calm down. I was joking!" he cried as he ducked. "Eish, you have no sense of humor sometimes."

"Don' make fun of me then," he said, still slightly angry.

"Omg, moody much?"

Renji stuck his tounge out and made a fake swipe at Ichigo's head again. Ichigo rolled away and sent a weak kick at Renji's gut. Renji grabbed his foot, stopped the kick, used the trapped leg to pull the boy to the ground, and pinned him there.

"Lemmie up Renji!"

"Nuh-uh. I like ya there." He threw a leg over the boy and sat on his chest. "Ya make a comfy seat."

"And you're heavy!" he countered lamely. He honestly didn't mind having Renji sit on him like that, especially since no one could see them. "At least scoot down some, it's hard to breath with you that high on my chest."

"Like ya need ta breath righ' now..." chuckled Renji as he scooted back.

"Can't help it. You spend your entire life doing something and it's hard to stop."

"Ehhhh... ya get used ta it."

"Whatever," he said as he punched Renji's shoulder playfully.

"Oi! Wha' was that for!"

"Come on Ren, that could not've hurt."

"No, but I still don' like gettin' punched!"

"Baby," chuckled Ichigo.

"Jerk," grinned Renji.

A bell rings loudly in the distance.

"Awww..."

"Later," grins Ichigo slyly. "Now lemmie up before someone comes that can see us."

Renji sighed, stood up and moved off the teen. He offered Ichigo a hand, which was taken gratefully.

"Why do I get the feeling that were never gunna get any decent amount of time to ourselves anytime soon?"

"Because we prolly won't," sighed the red-head as the first group of student's exits the school.

"Pity..."

"Righ'?"

"There's Orihime and Chad," pointed Ichigo.

"Wanna go over there?"

"No, let's wait for them. I know they saw us already."

"Prolly felt ya is more like it."

"True," he sighed as he leaned against the tree to wait.

It was almost twenty minutes before the yard cleared enough for them to meet up with Orihime and Chad.

"Ichigo-kun, is something wrong?" asked Orihime, confused by them being in their shinigami form.

"Not really," he said. "You wouldn't happen to know where Kon is, would you?"

"Kon? No, i haven't seen him today."

"Chad?"

Silence.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Ichigo why weren't you in class today?"

"Well... It's a bit of a long story actually," answered Renji.

"We've been out looking for Kon all day."

"Why?"

"Urahara needs him would be the short answer."

"Okay..."

"And it's really important that we find him so can you two help us look?"

"Sure thing Ichigo! I'd love to help you!"

Silent nod from Chad.

"Great! We can cover way more ground with you two helping."

"You should ask Uryu! He'd be a great help finding Kon!"

"I doubt Uryu would want to help," said Ichigo as said Quincy walked past.

"Is there something you want Ichigo?" he asked when he realized everyone was watching him.

"You seen Kon today?"

"The mod soul?"

"Yeah."

"I have not."

"Any chance you would help us look for him?"

"Why should I do that?"

"Because Urahara needs and we need help to look for him."

"What use does Urahara-san have for Kon?"

"Long story that's better told later," dismissed Ichigo. "Will you help?"

"I apologize, but I am far too busy to help you search for the errand soul."

"Fine... suit yourself. Oh, I was supposed to tell you that Yuzu wanted you to make Kon another dress, but you can't make it if we can't find him..."

A gleam appeared in Uryu's eye. "A new dress you say?"

"Yeah, she'd picked out all the fabrics and everything already."

"Ahhhh... It appears as though my schedule has cleared for the night. I would be happy to aid you in your search!"

"Thanks Uryu!"

"So let's meet back at Urahara's shop in a hour, okay?"

Nods from everyone.

"If you find him sooner, just head to Urahara's. He can call the rest of us to let us know to come in."

More nods.

"Let's go find Kon!"

Hour later...

"Anything?"

"Nope."

"Sorry Ichigo-kun."

Silent head shake.

"I could not find him anywhere."

"Great..."

"Why do I think that Rukia took him with her when she hopped that portal back to Soul Society?"

"Why did Rukia go back to Soul Society?" asked Orihime.

"Part of that long story that's best saved for later."

"Well, we have time. Why not enlighten us?"

"Ichigo! Did you bring me Kon?"

"Sorry Urahara. Couldn't find him. Any chance he hopped on Rukia and went to Soul Society?"

"Not while in that plushie lion body. And anyway, I would have sensed him with Rukia. No, he is still in the human world somewhere."

Groan.

"Come on Ichigo. We'll keep lookin' for him."

"It's getting late, and some of us cannot afford to miss school tomorrow" pointed out Uryu.

"You guys go home if you have too. Renji and I can keep looking."

"Don't you have to go home?"

"Naw. I already told Goat-face that I was gunna be out late tonight."

"Honestly Ichigo, you should show more respect for your father."

"Uryu, have you ever met my father?"

"No, but you should still..."

"Trust me, if you did, you'd call him goat-face too."

"Whatever... I must return home. Tell your sister to bring the fabrics and designs to me this weekend."

"Sure thing Uryu," he waved as the Quincy walked off.

"Orihime, would you like me to walk you home?" asked Chad, speaking for the first time.

"Walk me home?" She smiled, "Okay!"

They left with a "goodbye Ichigo-kun," and the usual silent nod.

"So anyway... You find out anything Urahara?"

"Yes, but I can't really be sure untill I have Kon," he said, glaring over his half open fan.

"I'm trying already. Don't know where else to look though..."

"Well, I told Isshin that you'd be gone all night, so you don't need to worry about going home."

"Seriously, tell me how you know my father!"

"Later. Just bring me Kon already."

"Come in Ichigo..." sighed Renji nearly three hours later. "We ain't gunna find him like this. Less go back to the shop for the nigh'. We're better off waitin' 'till mornin'."

"Remind me to kill him after Hat-and-clogs is done with him," growled Ichigo as he paused on the roof top next to Renji.

"Come on..." Renji grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled him along. "We can annoy Urahara for awhile."

"Actually, that sounds like fun," shrugged Ichigo as he allowed himself to be led along.

"Ya thin' if we pester him enough, he'd let ya borrow one of tha spare gigia's for tonight?"

"I dunno. Why?"

"I though' we could go grab some decen' dinner or somethin'."

"I'd like that. And if all else fails, you can always go out and grab some take-out."

"Picnic in tha trainin' room?"

He nodded. "On the patch of grass next to the hot springs."

"Mmmmmmmmm dinner followed by a walk in tha park with tha river..."

"... Take a blanket and some desert..."

"... Chocolate covered strawberries an' ice cream..."

"Ohhhhhh yeah... And some of that cake that Yuroichi made..."

"All n all a nice romantic firs' date?" asked Renji hopefully.

"I think so," grinned Ichigo.

Renji smiled, "Race ya back ta Urahara's!" He shunpo-ed off toward the shop.

"No fair!" yelled Ichigo, shunpo-ing after his boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man walks around the corner and onto the small back alley that leads to Urahara's shop.
> 
> Ichigo and Renji's jaws drop.
> 
> And stay there.
> 
> For a long time.
> 
> "Isshin you old dog! You're late as usual!" called Urahara, walking forward to meet his old friend.

It was the loud snoring that woke the still sleepy Ichigo so early that morning. He lay there, trying to figure where the loud rumbling noise was comming from. His dad snored, but not anything like whoever was making this sound. He finally managed to crack an eye open and looked up at the not-quiet familiar ceiling. "Where tha' hell am I?" He worked his other sleep encrusted eye open and turned to look around the sparsely decorated room. He foggy brain finally manged to lock-on to the the direction the snoring was comming from and he turned toward the source. Renji was curled up on the small couch that sit against the opposite wall. "Oh yeah... I'm at Urahara's." He reached up to rub the crust from his eyes and sat up. "This is Renji's room..." He thought, still confused. "How'd I get here?" Last thing he remembered, he'd fallen asleep curled up next to Renji on the couch in the TV room.

Renji twitched and rolled of the couch with a dull: thud! He sat up and turned to were Ichigo was sitting and watching him. "Hey," he mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

"Hey yourself. When'd we get in here?"

Renji grunted and pushed himself back up onto the couch, "bout an hour after ya fell asleep. I carried ya here so you'd have a decen' bed ta sleep in. I've passed out enough time's on tha' couch ta know tha' it's no' very comfertable afta a few hours."

"So you go and pass out on an identical couch? Interesting logic."

"Bed's not big enough fer both of us," he said, yawning and popping the chinks outta his neck.

Ichigo stood up and stretched. "What time is it?"

"No idea. Prolly still early."

"Wonder if Urahara's up yet... I really hope he's done with my body soon. I can't afford to miss too much school over this."

"Dunno why ya even bother with tha' place. You're already smarter than everyone there."

"Smarter than everyone but Uryu anyway. Naw, I have to finish with school or else I'll never be able to get into a decent college later."

"Hey, if all else fails, ya can come and be a full time shinigami."

"Dear gods, I'll only do that if I absolutely have to. I seriously do want to have to avoid Kenpachi every day for the rest of eternity."

"Oh please, Yamamoto-sotaicho would make ya a taicho in a heartbeat if ya ever came over full time."

"Doubt it. I'm too much trouble."

"So is Zaraki-taicho, but you don't see Yamamoto-sotaicho complain. Much..."

"True... But I don't think I'm quiet ready to give up everything I have here and go live in Soul Society permanently."

Renji shrugged. "Come on, less go an' annoy Urahara for awhile."

"Sounds like fun. Maybe if I pester him enough, he'll tell me how he's knows my dad."

"Sorry Kurosaki-san, I haven't seen Urahara yet this morning. I believe he's still in his workshop," replied Tessai when they asked him where his boss was.

"Didn' he say he was almost done with your body las' night?"

"Yeah, but you know Urahara. He finishes one thing and jumps to another."

"True..."

"Well then, i guess I'm playing hookie again today."

"Well, since I don't give a damn about going to that teen prison you call a school, and you can't go, wanna go hang out at the mall or something? I'm wanna go back to tha' arcade place and try more of tha' games."

"Might as well," he shrugged. "Hey Tessai, mind if I borrow one of the spare gigai's?"

"Sorry Kurosaki-san. You'll have to ask Urahara-san."

"Fine. Come on Renji. Let's go see try and pick the lock to his workshop again."

"You're bringin' tha stuff this time. I had ta go buy a new kit last time we tried this."

Luckily for them, the workshop door was open.

"Okay, why am I suddenly scared?"

"'Cause tha door's already open, and that never happens."

Ichigo moved closer to Renji and they carefully looked around the edge of the door and inside. Urahara was sweeping some kind of dust off the floor.

"What can I do for you boys this morning?" he called, not looking up from the open notebook he was reading while trying to sweep.

"Well, since you won't give me my body back, I was wondering if I could borrow one of the spare gigai's."

"No need. I think I've found a way to temporarily fix whatever is wrong with your body. And I mean temporarily. It will probably only last a day or two. But I can't do more untill you two bring me Kon."

"We'd bring him if we could find him! Not like you're out there helping us look for him."

"I have too much work to do to help you look for him. Then again, if you don't want your body fixed, then I'd be happy to help you look."

"Alright, alright. I get it."

"Good. Now, I was expecting a visitor in a few minutes, so if you'd excuse me, I need to finish cleaning."

"No wonder the door was open," comment Ichigo as he and Renji walked out of the room and back toward the main living areas. "Guess hanging out at the mall is out for now."

"Yeah..." sighed Renji in agreement. "Come on, if we hurry we can grab the TV before Ginta and Uruu wake up."

"Hehehehe teach them a lesson for making us wait all night."

"Awwww come on Ichigo! I wanna watch my shows!" whined Ginta when Ichigo refused to give him the remote.

"No way kid. This is payback for last night."

"But we only get a little while to watch TV before we have to go do chores!"

"Be glad you don't have to go to school," he grinned as he flipped channel.

"Righ.' An' think abou' the consequences of your action's next time ya wanna be a jerk at night," yawned Renji, staring blankly at the rapidly changing channels.

"But you guys aren't even watching anything!"

"So? Humans do this all the time."

"Awwwwwww come on! Just thirty minutes! Please!"

Ichigo sighed, "Fine. But you have to give us the TV tonight if we're still stuck here."

"I want an hour then."

"Whatever!" He tossed Ginta the remote.

"Thanks!" he plopped down on the mat in front of the TV and flipped over to his morning cartoons.

"Well, now wha'?"

"I dunno, wanna go bug Tessai?"

"Naw... did that already this week."

"Train?"

"Ehhhhh..."

"Yeah, me neither. Hmmmmm... wanna just go sit outside and pester Yuroichi?"

"What, and get myself killed? Hell no!"

"Renji, you're already dead," pointed out Ichigo.

"I know, but I dun wanna get savaged by her claws again. I still got scars from last time."

"Renji, you've nearly been split in half by me, torn to shreds by Byakuya, and who knows what else happened before I met you, and you're afraid of Yuroichi's claws?"

"They're sharp," he responded lamely. "An' anyway, I go' sick last time she scratched me."

"You were in a gigai. Gigai's don't get sick."

"I know, that's wha's freakin' me out abou' her claws."

They both sigh.

"Well, i guess we can sit outside and pig out on watermelon or something."

Renji snorted.

"What?"

"Just a funny story Hinamori told me about Hitsugaya-taicho once."

"What?"

"Well, she used to bring him watermelons and stuff when she was on vacation in the academy and he used to spit watermelon seeds at her whenever she annoyed him."

Ichigo blinked, "We're talking about Toushiro Hitsugaya right? That little white haired kid? 10th division captain?"

"Righ'? I never would'a believed it if it ha' been anyone bu' Hinamori that told me."

"Weird..." he shrugged. "Well, I guess we could pull a Toushiro and sit out there spitting watermelon seeds at Ginta or something."

"Sounds like fun. Less go ge' some watermelons."

Hour and a half later...

"Oi! Ginta! Missed a spot!" cackled Ichigo as Renji spit a mouthful of seeds at a spot that Ginta had cleaned a few minutes before.

"Awwwwwwwwww come on guys! Mess with Uruu for awhile!"

"Ha! No way, Uruu's cool! You're just annoying!" Ichigo scarfed a huge slice of watermelon and spit a stream of seeds right in front of Ginta, careful not to actually hit him with any.

Stream of seeds smack Ichigo in the back of the head.

"What the hell!" he twisted around to see a smiling Yuroichi in her human form. "Gotcha," she winked.

Renji was on his back, cackling like a hyena. Ichigo grabbed a particularly large slice and shoved it into Renji's mouth. Renji's eye's bugged out and after pulling as much of it as he could from his mouth, swallowed the rest heavily. After a few hacking coughs he managed to gasped out, "What the Hell Ichigo!"

Ichigo was too busy laughing to respond.

"You have to admit," chuckled Yuroichi, "It was funny!"

"You're not the one tha' nearly choked!"

"Oh lighten up Renji," came Urahara's calm voice from the doorway. "And would you three clean up this mess? I told you I have a guest comming."

Ichigo was still laughing so hard he couldn't speak. Yuroichi just chuckled and handed him a slice while Renji went inside to clean off and change into something not stained by watermelon juice and guts.

"Ginta, you missed a spot," he said calmly as he sat down, pointing to where Ichigo had spat seeds a few minutes before hand.

"So Urahara, who's this guest you have comming?" asked Ichigo after Renji ad returned wearing a clean shirt and he'd managed to stop laughing.

"You'll see soon enough. In fact, he's a tensie bit late."

"What is it with you and cryptic responses?"

"Nothing's cryptic if your willing to think about it."

"What? That makes no sense!"

"Don't even try to get a straight answer out of him," said Yuroichi. "You'll just end up driving yourself insane."

"Okay... then how about you tell me what you think is wrong with my body?"

"Well, from what I can tell, it seems that the constant jumping in and out of your body by using Kon is reeking havoc on the barrier that's keeping Hichigo contained. That's what was screwing with your emotions. And that's also why I need Kon."

"How is Kon the cause? I've had him longer then Hichigo's been around, remember."

"Yes, but the incident with Byakuya and the creation of him are the roots of the problem."

"How so?"

"You see, I didn't give you proper time to heal before trying to awake your buried shinigami powers. When Hichigo was born, you unconsciously used Zangetsu to seal him away in a place that kept him from growing stronger and taking over your body. But, the seal was unable to be formed properly because of the extensive damage to your body and soul. Now, this shouldn't have been a major problem for many years into the future, accept that the constant jumping in and out of your body, along with tapping Hichigo's power in your second battle with Byakuya weakened the barrier to a point that the negative aspects of his personality were leaking into your conscious mind. Hence, the anger issues."

"Okay...?"

"Don't worry about it. As soon as I can get my hands on Kon, I can fix the problem."

"Right. Now if we could only find him."

"Exactly. I must give him credit, he is a sneaky one."

"Well, after wha' Kurosuchi-taicho did to 'em," said Renji, "It's not all tha' surprising. Wasn' he designed as a tracker 'er somethin'?"

"Yes, he is of the batch of mod souls that were designed to be masters of tracking and guerrilla tactics."

"Geeze, we're never gunna find him..."

"Juss wait, I have a feelin' that he'll drop by Orihime's soon enough."

"Prolly. Or the second Rukia comes back he'll pop up from wherever he's hiding."

"I could ask Rangiku-san to drop by for a visit," offered Renji.

"Naw, you'd never get away with asking another fukutaicho here without a good reason."

"Doesn' this qualify?"

"Not really."

"Too bad, would'a made thin's alot simpler."

"Yep."

"Wha' tha hell...?" said Renji, looking around confused.

"Whoa...who's spiritual pressure is that?"

"Ahhhhh my guest has arrived," said Urahara as he stood up.

Man walks around the corner and onto the small back alley that leads to Urahara's shop.

Ichigo and Renji's jaws drop.

And stay there.

For a long time.

"Isshin you old dog! You're late as usual!" called Urahara, walking forward to meet his old friend.

Ichigo and Renji are still staring slack-jawed and in complete and utter amazement.

"Catching fly's, are we boys?" asked Yuroichi, grinning.

Still no response.

"You do know he can see you, right?"

Weak nod from Ichigo.

"And that the three of us have been friend since we where kids?"

Weak head shake.

"Ahhhhh, must have forgotten to tell you that when you were asking me about Urahara before you started Bankai training," she nodded. Standing she walked over to the two insane men and hugged her second oldest friend.

"Pinch me..." said Ichigo in far away voice.

"Why?"

"I must be dreaming..." he responded, still sounding lost and confused.

"You're not. Trust me..."

"Still, pinch me..."

"If you say so," he blinked as he pinched the boy hard on the shoulder. "Better?"

"No, but thanks anyway." He finally regained some semblance of control over his body, stood up heavily, and started walking shakily to where his father was talking to Urahara and Yuroichi. Renji silently followed behind him.


End file.
